Street Rat!
by NeonGreenlover
Summary: Ode is something else, laughing in the fear of danger and getting kicks out of the guards reaction to her mischievous acts. Know as "Street rat" in her home in Ancient Egypt, you'll wonder if she'll get a kick out of the Pharaoh's reactions. AtemxOC


"HELP

"HELP!! SOME ONE HELP! THIEF! THIEF!"

Guards running over to one of the market stand's owner who continued yelling for help and going into hysterics, she yells pointing behind the guards, "A THIEF! She ran off that way! Get her!" She cried in anger, causing the town's people to stop and stare at the commotion. The guards turned around, spotting a quickly retrieving figure pushing and running away through a sea of peasants. As running after the accused thief pushing innocent bystanders to the ground, they all growl knowing very well who the claim 'thief' was.

"STREET RAT!" They call causing me to look over my shoulder with a playful gleaming in my eye. A loud joyous cackling escaped my throat as I jumped on a barrel and on top of canopy one right after another trying hard not to lose my balance or rip threw the old materials. "DAMN YOU, STREET RAT!" The leader of the guards' calls yelling in frustration still pushing innocent people into objects soon losing my trail. Jumping to the ground after finally reaching a street that contained less people, I took this time to sprint and safely secure the sack of breads to my belt of bandages.

"Oh my, Abasi1! You're supposed to protect the citizens! Why are you pushing them down? Are you not ashamed?!" I laugh loudly kicking it full speed hearing Abasi's cries of anger. My hibiscus pink eyes glide over to a familiar canopy, targeting the window just above it. Coming to a short halt to catch a bit of oxygen finding rather odd that I could no longer hear the guards, I searched my surroundings for Abasi and his brainless minions.

"Oh dear, Abasi, have you given up already?" I wonder out loud placing an index finger to my cheek. Taking one last look around I climb up the canopy and into the window.

"Oh!" A familiar woman gasped in surprise but soon relaxed shaking her head knowingly. "What have you done this time, Ode2?"

Giggling with a sweet but fake innocent smile, I hold up the sack of bread. "I've only borrowed, Miss Neith3. I will share with you, if you want." Neith mouth formed into a faltered smile to a look of stern disappointment as she rose from her rocking chair and over to my petite form. Neith was a woman in her late 50s and once was given the name 'Mother of many abandons' by the people of the city. She had raised many children in her time which none of them were truly hers and I was no different from the others, but for me she was just a mother figure at times of need and a home where to hide for a while till the guards cooled down.

She had told me that she had found me left on the ground just on the outskirts of the city's walls when I was just a 3 year old child. I often couldn't understand since it was a time when I was so young but I always felt that Neith wasn't my real mother sinceI grew with many other children she had taken in, and none of them including myself have ever resembled her. Even if she wasn't my real mother, she might as well be. Just one thing she couldn't understand is why I have gone down the roads of small crimes. I have mention before that I was more likely born from a street rat, and one when very young until she had found me, always adding 'It's in my blood' after.

My face still carried a smile like always which worried Neith since she didn't know if the smile was genuine and I've been held in jail several times of theft.

"Ode, haven't you learn anything at all? You always get into trouble." I inwardly chuckled as I shook my head, my waist-long-coal colored hair swayed with the motion, "I'm only in trouble if I'm caught!"

As if on cue a large rough hand gripped my shoulder. A gasp of shock left my lips but soon formed into an amused smile, "Abasai! You caught me!" He growled in pure irritation, tightening his grip than smirking. The smirk quickly vanished behind my foot, which caused his grip to falter allowing me freedom. I ran to the window on the other side of the room and jumped out.

"STREET RAT!" Abasi's voice echoed through the city, as a soft girlish cackle followed in reply.

--

"My Pharaoh, it is quite hot today. Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Mahado rides up near the Pharaoh Atem on his chestnut colored horse, Atem acknowledging his best friend and companion smiling softly, "Maybe in a few minutes, I want to look around some more."

Mahado sigh tiredly reluctantly nodded his head and following his Pharaoh through the crowds of people. But of course, the people realizing their lord in town all moved out of his way and bowed in respect. As a reply to the people's gratitude, Atem greeted and wave upon them.

"ISTREET RAT/I!"

"Street rat?" Atem repeated questionably, looking over his surroundings as Mahado mimicked his actions. Atem heard a soft cackling above, he looked up and shielded his eyes with his hand as the sun was just over head. A figure jumped in the mass of the suns rays from a window, casting the figure in the blinding light and darkening the person's body in shadow. Atem not being able to see the person so well didn't realized the figure falling down his way. A petite figure crashed down onto the Pharaoh and his horse, the horse nays out in fear and anger standing on its hind legs throwing the Pharaoh and the person off harshly to the ground running off not a moment later.

Atem groaning out in pain, he squints one eye open down at the figure lying in his lap. His eyes widen fallen upon me, supposedly the accused 'Street rat', my eyes shut in pain and mouth gritted tightly. Blinking open my hibiscus pink eyes, they fall upon magenta orbs. As we both stare in shock, I soon regain common sense and push away from him, my cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. "Ah-Ah! Whoops! I'm sorry!" I babbled on, spitting out apologizes whilst laughing like a fool out of nervousness. Atem blinking in bewilderment, continued to stare at my embarrass form, trying to comprehend what just happen.

My coal-colored hair had loosened from its hold of the high ponytail, having strands of hair here and there and some hair just lying against my back casually. My clothing had gotten filthier after hitting the ground, Atem guess my attire was a large dress made from bags of wheat or a worn out sheet and at the area of my stomach was wrapped in bandages giving some figure to me. Looking down at my legs, he notice they're also wrapped in bandages from the knees down, at the sole of my feet the bandages were worn out and hanging loosely. He made a note that I happen to be only wearing one sandal that already look battered up and my other foot was cover with dirt and scratches. My face flushed a deep rose shade as the man before me was studying myself.

"Crave a stone, it'll last longer.4" I mutter bitterly at him guessing I broke him out of his gaze seeing his face turned red. A man on a chestnut colored horse jumped off and ran to Atem. "My Pharaoh, are you all right?!"

"PHARAOH!?" I blurted out, scooting away on my behind. It now just dawn of me of the man's attire, covered in fine cloth and silk decorated in golden jewels and head pieces. Immediately, I place myself on my knees hunching over, cursing mentally at myself. The Pharaoh stood up with help from his servant still having his eyes on me, until Abasi and his men came running up. "My Sire, forgive me and my men, we were trying to catch this little thief! No harm has come upon you, has it?"

"No, I'm fine, but I am a little curious about this woman you are chasing." The curses in my head increased as I realize I may be behead for crashing down on the Pharaoh and stealing. Before I would be thrown in prison for a few weeks at a time, not really minding it since it was just minor crimes and I'd still kept my life, but now is a different story. I've stolen again but this time, harming the Pharaoh and having his horse run off. '_I'm dead, I am going to perish. Take me to the gallows, I don't deserve to live now._' Small pricks of tears hanged at the corner of my eyes, my heart rate picking up and I was sure if I wasn't going to beheaded, I most likely going to die from a heart attack.

"This filth has been convicted of stealing many times, and she has stolen again." Abasi glared at my kneeling form and continued, "We were going to take her to the cells, but seeing as she has attacked you, my Pharaoh, we ask permission to behead her." My body began to tremble as the tension in the air seem to be suffocating me. If the Pharaoh granted their request, I'm dead; if he does not then I'll be in life sentence for sure. Neither didn't sound good.

"I am not harmed; it was an accident that she had fallen upon me. I would like to know what she has stolen that has caused such a commotion." God, I could just kiss his feet, and bow to him a thousand times for sparing my life.

"U-uh…If I may speak, my Great Pharaoh-" "Shut up, Street rat!" Abasi kicked my side heaving a painful yelp from my throat. "You may only speak unless spoken to!"

"Enough!" Atem yelled, "I will not tolerate violence on a woman in, whether she has been convicted of stealing or not!" My heart pounded against my ribcage, as small beads of salty liquid fell down my cheeks. Atem walked over to me kneeling down to my eye level, but I bowed my head. A finger placed itself under my chin and titled my head up in the Pharaoh's direction. My eyes widen and blinked a few tears from my eyes. "Are you frighten?" He asked softly but sternly as he brushed away the streaks of tears with the back of his knuckles.

I jerked away from the contacted and lowered my head again; Neith taught me if I am in the presence of Royalty, behave well. Guards aren't royalty so I didn't bother showing respect5. "I would like to hear what you have done." His voice was deep, controlled and oddly comforting.

"I am sorry, my Pharaoh, I have no money to buy food, so I stole some bread." I replied, straight to the point. I felt as if I dillydallied, the Pharaoh would grow impatient and have me beheaded.

There was a moment of silence which was silent torture for me; I would most likely prefer him yelling than saying nothing. "I see." He mutters at last. In response, I grabbed the sack of bread and threw it at his feet. "Here! I don't want it anymore." I breathed out, scooting back on your knees. Abasi stepped forward but came to a halt as a tanned arm of Atem was in his way, "Let her be."

My head shot up, staring at the magenta orbs of my ruler, seeing sympathy and understanding flickering. "Tell me your name, young lady." I twitched in surprised, lowering my head again.

"Ode, my Pharaoh, I'm Ode." I stood up, walking away into an alley, but stopped and turned around, "Thank you so much, Sire. I am in your debt." Slowly a playful smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Atem's brow raised at the twinkle in my eyes, _'Was she enjoying this the whole time?_'

My figure retreated into the depths of the alley, soft giggles dancing around.

--

I ran down the streets, laughing with all my heart and screaming in excitement. I felt free and never more relieved in my life, deep down I was giggling at the thought of the tension of the previous act. I was terrified, but I enjoyed it. And after hearing that my life was spared, I couldn't keep the smile of satisfaction off. I'll be able to continue to pull pranks and steal, oh how joyous this day is.

My running had turned to jogging then to sprints, finally to a slow pace of walking. My hand traveled to my cheek, gently touching the once existing trails of tears. The Pharaoh had actually touched me, trying to comfort me. I had to admit, I was astonished. I had this idea lingering in my head that the Pharaoh was nasty and cold. Not to mention ugly, but I was proven wrong. He was the exact opposite of my image of him, now I had a greater respect for the guy. My lips pursed in displease, not only was I called a 'Street rat' in front of him, but I looked the part too. Also given my name didn't help either, since it means 'From the Roads'.

Holding up the bottom hem of my dress, I study how dirty it actually was, and notice I was just completely covered head to toe in dirt. I sigh in disgust, I was in the Pharaoh's presences, and I looked like some stray dog. I lifted the collar of my dress to my nose and sniffed, scrunching my nose not soon after. "Well now, I certain smell like a basket of roses." I mutter bitterly, sarcasm dripping from ever syllable. It came to the decision that it was time to bathe, and wouldn't do anything else until I was squeaky clean and had semi clean looking outfit on. Trotting with my hands behind my back heading towards Neith's place to retrieve a few supplies and head out towards the river.

"ODE!" Neith cried trapping me in a rib crushing hug. I was use to these hugs, since they usually happen after coming back from jail or getting of scot-free. Pulling away from me, I mention that I needed some supplies to bathe with. Neith's brow raised, questions feeling her eyes. "Since when did you take baths two days in a row?" Giving a slight scowl I gather the supplies and such in my arms, "If you must know, I like baths, and also I just humiliated myself looking like…like this in front of the Paraoh!" Neith's eyes widen soon bursting out in laughter, rocking back and forwards in her rocking chair.

My cheeks turned a deep scarlet color with a scowl on my face. Muttering cursing towards Neith, I began to head my way out. "Ode!" Neith called, "If you happen to meet the Paraoh again, mention that you're always in a dirty situation!" Again she burst out in another fit of laughter, my cheeks and pride burning painfully. Opening the door, I turn towards her and scream, "Some comfort you are, Neith!! You're jokes suck!" And with that I slammed the door, growling after more laughter was heard.


End file.
